


Redemption

by Halloweeny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-War, Redemption, Thiam Week, Thiam Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halloweeny/pseuds/Halloweeny
Summary: As Gabe dies, Theo and Liam suddenly see themselves in a new reality.They've changed.





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> A quick work that takes place right at the end of the hospital battle. I was really frustrated that Thiam never truly happened and posted this on Tumblr during the Thiam Week. Hope you guys find it amusing.  
>  Quick notes:  
> \- I'm brazilian, not a fluent english-speaker, just good enough, I guess.  
> \- You can follow me on Tumblr: lord-halloweeny.tumblr.com  
> \- Hope you guys enjoy it!

Liam did not understand what was happening to himself. Since the elevator moment before fighting the hunters for the last time, he could not stop thinking about the way Theo was looking at him. 

  “I’m not dying for you” said Theo, a while back. The words were clear, but the look on his face, the way he’s been showing true signs that he has changed, everything around’em proved otherwise at that singular and intense instant. 

  The beta werewolf stood quietly, observing Theo whilst he took away Gabe’s pain. Theo shivered once it stopped, he watched the boy die right in front of him, but now, thanks to him, it was a painless death. Almost peaceful, although they were at war.

  Liam cried, he didn’t know why. Theo smiled and cried as well, the silence took over the hospital as Melinda, Corey, Mason and Nolan watched the scene.

 He remebered the way Theo looked at him, the way both of them were about to let their bodies incline to each other. They stoped as the elevator opened it’s doors, but both of them knew what would happen if they expent just one more second there.

  “I care.” Theo mumbled. “I did it.”

 “Yes, you did.” Liam smiled, his face was a little wet from the tears. He walked to the chimera and sat by his side. “I can’t believe what I’m saying but…you’ve changed”

“I just…I” the words flew away from Theo, the boy could not even rise his face, stunned by his own selfless deeds.

  They were a few centimeters away from each other just as in the elevator. Both could see in each other eyes the flames of a new thing being born, slowly. Theo’s inferior lip trembled, he couldn’t stare at Liam for much long without revealing what was growing inside of him, that weird feeling.

 He couldn’t admit the way he began to feel about the beta since the day they fought at the hospital, watching each other’s back and defeating the Ghost Riders.

 He admired Liam for the hero he was, and Liam admired the way the chimera turned into an actual caring and strong person. And the pain taken from Gabe was just another proof of the one single and absurd truth that was in the air at the Hospital:  _Theo changed. Theo was a good person. Theo was also a hero._

 The chimera cried more and more, but Liam sat in front of him and stared at his face. The beta werewolf breathed nervously, Theo rose his gaze just quickly enough to see Liam approaching slowly.

 Their lips touched, the kiss took form spontaneously without any rush. Corey and Mason stared at them, surprised.

“It was about time” said Mason, laughing. 

 Liam grabbed Theo’s face and stroked his cheek gently. Both cried along the kiss, they knew that Theo was redeemed. And also, they both knew it was a new start, for every single one of them.

“For how long have you…?” Theo asked, losing his words right at end. Liam didn’t know what to answer. The werewolf, embarassed, just grabbed his face and kissed him hard, ending the awkward conversation right away.


End file.
